Natal, Kado, dan Bahagia
by GabriMicha Runa
Summary: Motonari sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah menerima kado pemberian orang-orang, bahkan ingin saja tidak baginya. Sebenarnya alasan utama ia begitu hanya karena masa lalunya yang pedih. Mars Challenge with category: Not-Gary-Stu. Indonesian languange.


_Biarkan tubuh kurusku ini menerima semua kristal salju yang betebaran_

_Aku tahu, semua itu takkan mempan karena hatiku memang sejak lama telah dingin_

_Salju yang dingin..._

_Bahkan tuan Santa Claus takkan pernah memberikan aku sebuah kado_

_Seakan-akan memberi pelajaran padaku bagaimana rasanya_

_Jika tidak pernah diingat orang sedikitpun_

_Seandainya aku masih tetap mengkukuhkan prinsip ini_

_Prinsip untuk tidak peduli terhadap siapapun_

* * *

**Runa FanFiction Presents**

**Natal, Kado, dan Bahagia**

**Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara anime milik Production I.G. dan games milik CAPCOM. Tidak ada hak bagi saya untuk memiliki mereka.**

**.**

**Mars Challenge**

**Kategori: Not-Gary-Stu**

**.**

**.**

**Have to enjoy reading.**

* * *

_..._

Suara lonceng-lonceng dan kemeriahan entah dari mana asalnya di setiap toko—dimana diriku lewati, berdentang menghiasi hari yang lumayan dingin itu. 22 Desember 2014 adalah hari dimana salju turun lebih deras dan dinginnya sangat menusuk hingga ke tulang, jadi tidak heran setiap bangunan dengan cerobong asap yang kulewati semua mengeluarkan asap hitam yang mengepul ke atas—walau jumlahnya sangat minim. Tumpukan salju-salju terlihat dimana-mana menutupi atap-atap rumah juga jalanan, dan tidak ada tumbuhan yang tumbuh—bahkan pohon saja tidak memiliki daun-daun saat ini.

"Selamat pagi, Motonari-kun!"

"Motonari! Apakah diluar dingin?"

Kulepas syal ungu tua yang melilit leherku menuju tempat penggantungan khusus untuk para pegawai toko kue _**'Bitter Sweet'**_—toko kue yang dimiliki oleh Ayahku secara pribadi, Mouri Hiromoto. Meskipun aku adalah anak kandungnya, tapi aku juga menganggap statusku sama dengan pegawai disini. Bekerja, dimarahi bos saat melakukan kesalahan, dan digaji jika tanggal gajian keluar.

Bibirku hanya diam tidak bergeming menghadapi gadis-gadis pegawai di toko Ayahku sambil berdeham, lalu melepas kacamataku yang berembun karena hawa suhu dingin dari luar toko—tepatnya salju-salju. Teman serekanku hanya diam melongo menunggu reaksi lainku, yang takkan pernah menjadi nyata seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan dan andaikan.

"Motonari, Ayahmu memanggil di dalam toko," tegur seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan poni rata, tengah memakai celemek putih dan pakaian terusan putih motif merah garis-garis. Wajah datar seakan tidak bisa berekspresi adalah ciri khas dari 'Oichi', perempuan yang kehidupannya pas-pasan dan umurnya sebaya denganku—berumur 17 tahun.

"Ayah?" tanyaku heran. Padahal sekarang status hubunganku dan Ayah sedang memburuk setelah berkelahi sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, akibat aku membantah beliau untuk bertunangan dengan gadis pilihannya.

Mungkin jika tebakanku benar, Ayah memanggilku untuk mendiskusikan hal tersebut kembali. Ayahku bukan tipe yang membesarkan masalah, dan memang cepat mengabaikannya. Tapi, satu yang aku tidak suka dari beliau. Ayah akan selalu mendiskusikan 'hal' yang belum terpecahkan, sampai 'hal' tersebut benar-benar telah mendapat syarat.

"Iya. Beliau menunggumu di dapur," bilang Oichi.

Aku mengangguk lalu menyimpan kacamataku dengan wajah yang biasa dingin. Kurapatkan jaket tebal hijau tua dengan beludru putih di setiap ujung jaketku—entah itu ujung tangan, pinggang, atau tutup kepala jaketku, dan berjalan dengan mempersiapkan mental agar kali ini aku benar-benar bisa bersikap tegas untuk meminta hak hidupku kelak sesuai keinginanku sendiri.

Kubuka pintu pembatas toko dan dapur, lalu menemukan pria paruh baya tengah mencampur mentega dengan satu kantung gula bubuk berukuran sedang di sebuah wadah besar dan tinggi. Setelah semua bubuk di dalam kertas itu habis, ia langsung mengaduk isi material itu sampai menyatu dengan alat pengocok.

"Ayah, ada apa?" tegurku dengan nada biasa. Beliau masih juga, bahkan lebih bertenaga mengocok adonan tersebut. Disaat itu juga, aku terpaksa mematung untuk menunggu responnya—tidak ingin menganggu kesibukan beliau, Ayahku.

Tiga menit berlalu ia berhenti melanjutkan aktifitasnya, kemudian ia mengambil susu kental manis dalam kemasan kaleng seng di tumpukan bahan-bahan yang tersedia di atas meja panjang khusus untuk membuat bahan kue.

"Motonari, tolong bukakan kalengnya," perintah Ayahku, dan aku segera mempercepat langkahku untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju laci-laci khusus penyimpanan alat-alat dapur. Kucari alat pembuka kaleng, dan beruntung aku menemukannya di laci yang tepat. Kupercepat lagi langkahku dan berdiri di sebelah Ayahku mengerjakan titah beliau tadi yaitu membuka tutup kaleng susu kental manis.

"Motonari, Ayah ingin bilang kalau—"

"Akan ditunangkan dengan orang lain lagi?" terkaku. Ayahku tertawa lebar sambil memukul-mukul punggungku, hingga aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk membuka tutup kaleng tersebut karena tubuhku bergoyang.

"Tidak Motonari! Ayah minta maaf soal itu. Ayah sudah belajar jika anak Ayah sekarang bukan anak-anak yang suka bermanja dengan Ayah lagi."

"Masa lalu tidak usah diumbar, Ayah," tegurku dan aku berhasil menyobek pinggir kalengan tersebut. Kulanjutkan dengan menggesernya mengikuti keliling lingkaran itu sampai kusisakan beberapa centi lagi atau tutup kaleng itu akan lepas dari badan kalengnya.

"Begini Motonari. Ayah mau merekrut satu karyawan untuk bagian dapur bersamamu dan Katsuie," mulai Ayahku sambil langsung mengambil kalengan yang sudah menganga itu, dan menuangkannya dalam adonan _butter krim_nya yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Lagi? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran sambil memandang kegiatan Ayahku. "Cukup Tsuruhime dan Oichi saja kan?"

"Disini yang laki-laki cuma dirimu, Motonari. Biar Ayah tidak ikut bantu toko ini dan bisa fokus dengan pekerjaan Ayah," ia pun menaruh mangkuk besar putih berisi tiga material bahan tersebut pada _mixer_, lalu menyetelnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ayah biar saja urus pekerjaan sendiri. Biar aku yang memperkerjakan pekerjaan Ayah mulai besok," saranku.

"Tidak. Mana bisa anak Ayah yang fisiknya kayak cewek bisa memperkerjakan semua pekerjaan Ayah?"

_Jackpot_.

"Bercanda Motonari," Ayahku tertawa nyaring habis itu. Aku hanya memasang tampang datar seperti biasanya, walau keningku mengkerut sedikit.

"Paman Hiromoto," tegur Oichi dari bibir pintu. "Pegawainya sudah datang."

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintah Ayahku sambil mematikan _mixer_nya. Katsuie mengangguk pelan, lalu meminta permisi dan berlalu dari kami.

'_Aku jadi penasaran siapa dia_,' kataku dalam hati. Beberapa waktu berselang, terlihat sesosok lelaki dengan tubuh besar nan kekar berdiri di bibir pintu dengan jaket nila tebal dari kain katun bermotif garis-garis hitam, lalu menggunakan celana _jeans_ putih ketat. Tangannya yang dibaluti sarung tangan hitam tebal itu melambai pada kami.

"Halo, Motonari!"

"Chousokabe..," kataku syok ketika yang kutahu adalah kawan satu sekolah—bukan, satu kelas malahan.

"Hihi, wajah kagetmu bikin aku ketawa," terang Chousokabe lalu menghampiri kami sambil melepas sarung tangannya yang ia kenakan. Ayahku langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menyambut si pria pembuat onar di kelasku itu.

"Selamat datang, Motochika!" seru Ayahku dengan senyuman melengkung ke atas bak bulan sabit yang besoknya adalah fase ia tak terlihat jika tidak dilihat dengan teliti di angkasa. "Kau boleh bekerja mulai hari ini!"

"Terima kasih," jawab Chousokabe pada Ayahku. "Aku akan berusaha."

"Jadi... Jadi Ayah tahu dia?" tanyaku kaget. Ayahku dan Chousokabe berbarengan menatapku, lalu masing-masing mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia anak dari teman Ayah yang juga dulunya pengusaha toko kue! Kalian yang rukun ya! Motochika, lanjutkan pekerjaanku," perintah Ayahku dengan santai sambil menepuk pundak kanan pria berambut _silver_ dengan memakai eye patch yang menutupi mata kirinya—menapaki kakinya untuk keluar dari dapur. "Hahh... Masih harus tanda tangan sebanyak satu rim belum lagi mencatat."

Kami berdua terdiam melihat Ayahku membuka celemek putihnya dan jas putih kokinya sambil bicara sepanjang perjalanannya, menanti kepastian dia berlalu. Saat sudah aku nyatakan 'jauh', aku langsung menarik kerah jaketnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Jangan buat masalah dengan toko ini, mengerti!?" kataku marah.

"Tunggu—apa maksudmu Mouri?" katanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda tidak akan berkutik atau menyerah.

"Bila sampai berbuat masalah seperti di sekolah, kau akan tahu akibatnya. Ayahku menderita rematik, asal kau tahu saja!"

"Tenang! Aku takkan mengecewakan anak bos-ku!" bilang Motochika bangga. Aku melepas kerah pakaiannya lalu menghela nafas nyaring.

_Santa Claus, sebegitunya kah benci padaku?_

_Hingga kau mengirimkan orang berperangai buruk dalam toko Ayahku?_

_Sampai kapanpun aku takkan pernah_

_Mau berubah_

_Dari lelaki dingin menjadi lelaki penuh kehangatan_

_Jika yang kau hadiahkan padaku_

_Adalah orang yang dapat membuatku_

_Menangis..._

_Menangis karena rasa benci untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku_

_Yang takkan pernah ku lupakan_

_Seumur hidupku._

...

"_Sponge_nya ternyata enak ya bila kau yang buat, Mouri!" girang Chousokabe sambil terus memakan _sponge_ kuenya.

"Kalau kau makan terus, Ayahku akan langsung memecatmu," kataku dingin lalu mengambil wadah berisi _butter cream_ buatan Ayahku tadi.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyentuh kue utamanya kan?" tepis Chousokabe sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya menatap kegiatanku. Ia mengunyah dengan secepat itu?

Aku meliriknya dalam diam, lalu membuang wajahku ketika ia mencoba tersenyum padaku. Kuambil gulungan plastik tipis lalu memotongnya dengan gunting berbentuk persegi panjang, kemudian mengambil pewarna makanan merah dan biru dan mengaduknya dalam adonan _butter cream_ tersebut dengan pengocok. Terlihat warna ungu sudah menjadi bagian butter cream yang kutangani.

"Ungu?" tanya Chousokabe.

"Diamlah, ini pesanan klient terakhir," sebatku lalu mempertemukan ujung bawah kiri ke atas menuju atas kanan pada plastik itu, hingga membentuk sebuah kerucut. Dalam diam aku menuangkan sedikit _butter cream_ tersebut ke dalam plastik yang kubuat secukupnya.

"Mouri cekatan juga ya rupanya."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara!" tukasku dengan nada nyaring, dan Chousokabe langsung diam dan tidak pernah menggetarkan pita suaranya sampai waktu menyatakan, 'toko tutup'.

* * *

Sekarang tanggal 24 Desember, dan berarti Chousokabe telah bekerja selama dua hari di tokoku. Dia memang seorang anak toko kue, dan alasan aku mengetahuinya karena aku kenal dia sejak kecil—dimana kami berdua adalah sahabat waktu itu, dan tentu laporan Ayahku waktu dia pertama kali masuk waktu itu. Dia tahu kapan _sponge_nya mengembang, tahu memilih_ topping_ yang baik, dan bahkan sempat merekomendasikan jenis kue terbaru pada Ayahku dan memang laku keras setelah itu.

"Besok tutup ya?" tanya Chousokabe sambil melepas celemek dan topi kokinya. "Besok kan hari natal."

"Tidak, kami tetap bekerja," kataku seadanya.

"Hah!? Yang benar saja!?" Chousokabe memaparkan wajah kaget dengan luar biasa.

"Sebenarnya hanya aku dan Ayahku kok. Pegawai lainnya diliburkan."

"Tapi jika konsumen banyak datang, bagaimana? Tidak capek bolak-balik mengambil pesanan, menata kue, dan lainnya?"

Aku cuma menghela nafas pelan seraya berkata, "Kami sudah terbiasa untuk itu."

_Tidak bisa kukatakan bahwa hanya aku yang bekerja besok_

_Sebagai pelampiasanku agar tidak bersedih ketika melihat para insan_

_Saling berbagi kado dan kebahagiaan_

_Tidak adil?_

_Iya. Jujur kukatakan_

_Aku yang selagi kecil haus akan cinta_

_Tentu takkan berani jujur mengungkapkan perasaan sendiri_

_Takut-takut rasa kesepian ini_

_Berubah menjadi monster yang dapat menyakiti mereka_

_Walau sudah ada sedikit dampaknya_

_Berupa hatiku yang perlahan-lahan_

_Membeku_

_Menyimpan rasa benci terhadap sesama_

_Akibat tak pernah menyantap keadilan_

_Pernah dikhianati_

_Pernah dibohongi_

...

Malam hari pun tiba. Bulan terlihat malu untuk menampakkan pesonanya pada malam itu, dan tertutupi oleh awan. Bintang-bintang hanya sedikit yang hadir menonton para penghuni bumi beraktifitas. Salju kian menumpuk dan angin deras menabrak dan menyeret kristal-kristal es tersebut, menyelimuti seluruh daerah tempat tinggalku dengan tumpukan-tumpukannya.

"Huh, sepertinya dingin sekali ya," keluh Chousokabe sambil memeluk dirinya, mengusap-usap lengan atasnya di balik kaca putih toko '_Bitter Sweet_'. Ia membalik suatu benda yang bertulisan 'buka' menjadi 'tutup'.

"Sangat dingin," sahutku datar. Aku menarik syal hijau tua biasaku yang kugantung di gantungan khusus para pekerja—untuk melilitkannya pada leherku. Lalu menarik jaket tebal abu-abu dan mengenakannya.

"Sebentar lagi tanggal 25 Desember ya?" ucapnya pelan.

"Benar."

"Aku harap kali ini Ayahku membelikan motor _Harley_ padaku, jadi aku bisa mengencani para gadis saat kita masuk sekolah nanti," harapnya lalu membalikkan badannya ke hadapanku sambil tersenyum. "Jadi uang kerja sampingan ini bisa kusimpan untuk membeli ponsel baru."

Aku memasukkan jemari-jemariku ke dalam sarung tangan putih tebal tanpa jari-jari, kemudian menarik-narik memastikan bahwa sudah terpasang ketat di telapak tanganku.

"Ada apa denganmu, Mouri?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau ingin motor juga?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin apapun."

"Semua manusia waras di dunia ini pasti menyukai hadiah, Mouri!"

Aku menelan ludah lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik helaian poniku. Terkejut? Iya.

"Kau sinting apa sampai tidak mau hadi—"

"KAU YANG DICINTA ORANG MANA MUNGKIN MENGERTI AKU!"

"—Ah..."

Chousokabe berhenti mengoceh saat aku mendongakkan wajahku membentaknya dengan frekuensi suara nyaring. Nafasku terengah-engah kedinginan, lalu kulempar kunci toko langsung padanya dengan gaya parabola.

"Abaikan yang tadi. Tutup toko ini sendiri. Aku mencari bahan dulu untuk menghias toko ini," alihku memberi perintah padanya. Dia masih juga diam sambil menatapku heran, bahkan ketika aku sudah akan membuka pintu toko untuk keluar.

_Betapa mudahnya mereka bicara seperti itu_

_Dengan nada suara bahagia_

_Nada suara senda gurau_

_Mengapa?_

_Mengapa hidup ini penuh keegoisan?_

_Dunia, lihatlah orang yang sepertiku_

_Yang tidak pernah bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa_

_Seperti mereka_

_Aku iri_

_Sungguh, hatiku panas saat mendengar kalimat dengan nada kebahagiaan dari mereka_

_Ketika dengan gampangnya mengatakan, "aku ingin ini"_

_Dunia ini penuh dengan manusia brengsek!_

...

* * *

"Semuanya 1690 _yen_."

Kurogoh saku jaketku dan menyerahkan selembar uang 5000 _yen_ pada kasir. Pekerja kasir itu mengambil uangku dan mengetik sesuai tunai-an angka lembar alat tukar yang kuberi, dan mengambil uang kembaliannya sambil berkata, "Silakan kembali ya!"

"Iya."

"Hihi, cantik ya. Syukur saja toko ini buka meskipun hampir sudah mau natal, jadi aku bisa melihat pria secantikmu," kata penjaga kasir perempuan paruh baya itu, dengan nada merayuku.

Aku mengambil uang kembaliannya dan nota total harga belanja dengan wajah dingin seakan-akan tidak tertarik, dan menarik barang-barang belanjaanku yang sudah dikemas. Si wanita tadi hanya tertawa sarkastik bahkan sampai aku keluar dari toko.

_'Yah, setidaknya aku bisa mendapat properti untuk tokoku,'_ kataku dalam hati. Aku mendengus dan mulai kembali menapaki salju-salju yang menutupi laluan jalan sepanjang daerahku. Baru saja tiga langkah kaki kutapaki, terlihat sesosok pria ber_-eye patch_ putih dengan rambut _silver_ yang tersisir ke atas bertengger di depanku saat aku berjalan menuju sebuah gang kecil—laluan agar aku lebih cepat sampai ke toko Ayah. Dari jaket nila motif garis hitam itu, sepertinya aku tahu siapa dirinya.

"Chousokabe," lirihku sambil berdiri terpaku—masih menenteng perbelanjaan. Sosoknya mendekatiku pelan namun pasti, lalu saat sudah tinggal beberapa puluh _centi_ lagi ia berhenti. Tangan kanannya merogoh sebuah kantong besar di jaketnya yang nampak menggembung itu, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang sangat kukenali.

"Kacamatamu ketinggalan," katanya dengan nafas terengah-engah kedinginan—terlihat dari kepulan-kepulan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku takut dirimu tidak bisa melihat."

"Pftt..."

Chousokabe diam menunggu reaksi jawabanku.

"Aku pakai kontak lens. Jadi, aku tidak pakai kacamata juga tidak apa-apa," jelasku. "Merepotkan."

"Setidaknya hargai tindakanku!" tukasnya.

"Memang aku perlu? Aku tidak bilang aku menyuruhmu untuk mengambil kacamataku."

Chousokabe kembali terdiam cukup lama. Disimpannya kacamataku lagi ke dalam saku jaketnya seraya berkata, "Aku akan kembali ke toko."

"Biarkan saja kacamatanya bersamaku," kataku.

"Tapi, tanganmu penuh. Bagaimana caranya mengambil kacamatamu?"

Aku tidak kepikiran sampai sejauh itu.

"Dan barangmu kelihatannya cukup besar ya?"

"Kalau begitu..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," aku memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan manik biru lautnya. Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Aku ingin meminta bantuannya? Yang benar saja?

"Tetap tidak berubah."

"Apanya?"

"Masih berusaha untuk tidak mau meminta uluran tangan orang."

"Itu terserahku."

Kesal? Iya. Aku pun kembali berjalan terus dan melewatinya dengan masih menenteng bahan-bahan belanjaanku tadi.

"Asalkan kau masih mempunyai hati dan pikiran, 'perubahan' takkan bisa kau geser dalam kehidupanmu."

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika sudah setengah meter jarakku menjauhi Chousokabe berdiri. Aku dan dia berbalik bersamaan, dan manik biru lautnya dengan manik coklatku saling menghadap.

"Kau mengerti, Mouri?" katanya dengan senyum kemenangan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu jarang ke rumahku sejak aku berteman dengan Ieyasu, kakak angkat Mitsunari sekaligus kawan sekelas kita, saat kita berumur sepuluh tahun. Yang kutahu hanya kini kau berubah drastis, dari hangat menjadi dingin."

"Itu bukan urusanmu," ucapku dingin sambil berdelik. "Bukannya kau sudah mendapat kawan yang lebih baik dariku? Mau apa lagi? Apakah masih kurang puas?"

"Hentikan prasangka burukmu itu!" bentak Chousokabe marah. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir sejauh itu!?"

"Bagaimana bisa? Heh, bagaimana katamu? Dasar sok tidak mengerti!"

"Mouri!"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, bajing*n," makiku dengan nada suara rendah dengan masih manik coklatku menatapnya, lalu memejamkan mataku dan kembali menenteng bahan-bahan belanjaanku.

_Apa kau tidak mengerti, Chousokabe?_

_Aku sakit hati..._

_Aku benar-benar sakit hati padamu..._

_Alasan kuat aku membencimu_

_Karena dirimu yang mengakuiku sebagai sahabat terbaik_

_Malah memberikan sebuah kado_

_Terhadap kawan yang baru kau kenal_

_Yang baru kau lihat sosoknya_

_Yang baru kau dengar suaranya_

_Hati ini teriris saat melihatnya, kau tahu?_

_Ketika hatiku melayang bahagia_

_Menunggu hari natal dengan mengandaikan kado dan kata-kata manismu_

_Malah kau hantam_

_Dengan batu besar yang sangat berat_

_Seakan menginjak harapanku_

...

"Ah aku lupa, jika kuncinya ada di tanganku..."

* * *

"Sial! Terbukalah pintu!"

Ku dobrak pintu toko dengan bahuku. Berkali-kali kuhantamkan bahuku pada kayu ulin yang bersusun menjadi persegi panjang dengan gagang pintu besi—alias pintu ini, namun selalu saja tidak berhasil. Merasa bahuku ngilu, aku terpaksa menghentikan tindakanku dan terduduk di hamparan salju.

"Kenapa aku harus menyerahkan kuncinya pada orang brengsek itu!?" kutendang daun pintu dengan kaki kananku, kesal. Menyerah, aku menunduk menyembunyikan kepalaku akibat rasa ngantuk dari hawa dingin yang menyiksaku. Sekarang aku ingin tidur, menjernihkan pikiranku.

...

**"Kita akan terus menjadi sahabat kan, Mouri?"**

**"Tentu! Aku sudah mengangap Chousokabe kakak sekaligus orang yang harus dilindungi dari monster!"**

**"Kau aneh ya, Mouri. Hei, bagaimana jika natal nanti kita tukar kado?"**

**"Eh? Denganku?"**

**"Iya! Soalnya kita kan sahabat sejoli! Aku pertama kali ingin memberikan kado pada seseorang! Dan itu akan kuberikan padamu, Mouri."**

**_'Bohong...'_**

**"Pertama?"**

**"Hu'um! Aku kan tidak punya kawan dekat selain dirimu! Kau selalu mendengar curhatku, dan rasanya nyaman."**

**_'Kau tidak sadarkah bahwa kau sendiri yang pernah bicara seperti itu padaku? Kawan, huh?_'**

**"M—makasih..."**

**"Tapi Mouri kasi aku kado juga saat natal ya!"**

_**'PEMBOHONG!'**_

_**...**_

"Mouri! Hey! Kau mengigau?"

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan merasa sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan mata yang terasa panas.

"Cho—Chousokabe?"

"Kau menangis sesegukan, tau! Tuh udah kubuka pintu tokonya."

Aku menatap nanar wajah Chousokabe.

"Mouri?"

Aku pun tersadar. _'Apa yang aku lakukan!?'_ tanyaku dalam hati lalu bangkit dan mengambil bungkusan perbelanjaan tidak jauh dari tempatku berpijak. Kutenteng kembali bungkusan itu dan masuk ke toko seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

"_Merry Christmas_, teman!"

Aku memandang para tamu toko Ayahku yang saling mengucapkan salam dengan melamun.

"Bisa minta kue yang terbaik untuk natal ini?"

_'Hahh... Bahagia ya mungkin jika berada di posisi mereka.'_

"Kasir?"

"Eh—Ah, maaf!" mohonku meminta maaf ketika aku menyadari ada seorang pembeli yang menunggu gerakanku dari tadi.

'_Ah Mouri, berhentilah untuk percaya pada apa yang disebut dengan 'kawan' jika tidak ingin terluka seperti dulu!'_ kutukku dalam hati dan melayani pembeli tersebut.

* * *

'_Ah capeknya..._' keluhku dalam hati sambil melepas celemek putih yang kukenakan dan melipatnya serapi mungkin. Kusimpan dalam laci dapur, lalu berjalan keluar dengan persiapan kunci toko sudah dalam jaket jalanku.

Kuambil jaketku dan merogoh saku untuk mencari kunci toko tersebut—dengan sebelumnya aku telah mengenakan jaketku. Kubalik dengan kata 'tutup' dan keluar dari pintu sambil mengeretnya bersamaku.

"Ah natal kali ini indah ya, sayang?"

Pasangan romantis numpang lewat dariku yang sedang mengunci toko.

"Tentu sayang. Kita rayakan lagi ya tahun depan."

"Makasih buat kadonya! Aku bahagia sekali!"

_Tch._

_Biarlah para love birds saling bersiul ria_

_Biarlah para anjing mengonggong bahagia_

_Asalkan jangan pernah bicara_

_Tentang kado_

_Aku sangat benci hal itu_

_Tapi aku juga berpikir_

_Untuk apa aku repot dengan hal semacam itu?_

_Yang ada malah menambah capek dan stress_

...

"Mouri. Selamat Natal."

Apa?

Kutengok asal pemilik suara yang memanggilku dan menyalamiku barusan.

"Chousokabe?" tanyaku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku. "Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Emm, aku mau memberimu sesuatu."

"Tidak."

"He? Ke—kena—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka kado kan?" sebatku marah.

"Mouri, aku paham kenapa kau jadi dingin seperti ini. Tolong maafkan aku!" mohon Chousokabe lalu ia terjatuh dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya. Ia mencekeram celana _levis_ putihku sambil menunduk.

"Kau begini karenaku bukan? Aku sudah dengar dari ngigaumu kemarin."

"Bodoh," tepisku. "Meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui—"

"Mouri! Berhentilah untuk mengelak dari fakta!" sebat Chousokabe. "Aku tahu Mouri. Maafkan aku. Aku dulu dipaksa Ieyasu untuk memberikan kadoku padanya demi kebaikan Ibuku."

"Memang aku bisa gampang percaya?"

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menebus dosaku! Aku janji akan lakukan apa yang kau minta!"

Ia bangkit dan memelukku kuat. Terasa pundak kananku basah karena tetesan air mata dari mata kanannya mengenai bahuku.

"Chousokabe..."

"Dan aku melihat dirimu menangis saat itu, meninggalkanku yang tengah berkelahi dengan Ieyasu. Dia mendesak Ibuku agar memberikan kadoku yang kubuat susah payah padamu, kepadanya. Dan Ibuku menghukumku dengan berdiam di kamar seharian saat natal itu, karena tidak menyerahkannya. Menyusul dirimu pun percuma, karena Ieyasu melempar kadoku pada api unggun yang berkobar saat ia berhasil merebut kadoku..."

"Maaf..."

"Maaf?"

"Maaf karena tidak mencoba percaya padamu. Kukira kau telah memiliki Ieyasu bersamamu, dan melupakanku perlahan."

"Yah, ini juga salahku sampai membuatmu salah paham."

"Dan salahku karena berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu. Aku menyesal karena langsung menjauhimu sejak itu sampai sekarang ini, dan menyebabkan diriku berubah drastis seperti ini," sesalku. "Andai aku tahu waktu itu kau memang dipaksa, aku harusnya menolongmu."

"Selamat hari Natal, Mouri..."

"Chou—Chousokabe—aku—" suaraku terbata-bata untuk bicara. Chousokabe menyentuh bibir tipisku yang bergemetar dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu melepas peluknya sambil merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaket nilanya. Suatu kertas panjang ia keluarkan dan menyodorkannya padaku juga dengan sebuah tentengan bungkus berisi album foto hijau muda berukuran sedang.

"Ini hadiah untukmu. Ayo kita isi album ini bersama," ucap Chousokabe lembut sambil menyeka air matanya ketika aku sudah menerima hadiahnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tiket ke luar negeri? Tapi ini kan mahal, Chousokabe," kataku gagap.

"Demi mengampuni kesalahanku yang lalu, aku rela sekali," ia menyeka air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku sudah minta izin dengan Ayahmu, dan besok kita berangkat."

"A—Apa!?"

_Aku tidak menyangka_

_Hatiku bakal luluh dengan kebaikan seorang 'Chousokabe Motochika'_

_Santa Claus, aku salah menilaimu_

_Terima kasih atas kado spesialmu tahun ini_

_**Merry Christmas All!**_

...

"Hahh, kepaksa aku harus rajin kerja nanti."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku meminta gajiku dikeluarkan duluan saat bertemu Ayahmu, dan syaratnya aku harus bekerja serajin mungkin."

"Bodoh."

"Apa!?"

"Aku akan membantumu kok. Tenang saja."

* * *

**A/N: Fuwaah~! Aku bahagia sekali bisa buat pairing ChikaNari lagi! Walau cuma OneShot sih. Maunya sih canon versi gakuen, tapi ga nyangka jadi AU.**

**Makasih buat penyelenggara challenge yang melongarkan waktu sampai akhir Agustus! Jadinya bisa ikutan deh! *nangis banjir bahagia***

**Silakan Reviewnya!**


End file.
